paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Blood Howard/Rock Howard - LTL KOF-BLD
Blood Howard/Rock Howard - Lost Time Line KOF-BLD "You think you'll win? Hah...Keep your faith!" - Blood's common Introduction line. "You're '''Predictable'! Bloody Storm!" - Called during Blood's 'Certain Death' move.'' Blood Howard (Formerly known as Rock Howard) is a Paradox Soul of Rock Howard, from a Lost Timeline, known as KOF-BLD, Or, "King of Fighters- The Blood Timeline". He is noteworthy for being incredibly pompous, morally ambivalent and wildly violent, as well as being the CEO of the Howard Connection, which was re branded into 'The Blood Zaibatsu', After the events of The Blood Timeline. Blood Howard currently lives in The Paradox Rift as a Currently Active Paradox Soul, and Despite is Violent, Holier than Thou attitude, He actually seems to hold a 'Good' Moral standing, Thanks in part to his Wife, Angel. He actively donates money to charities, and funds any scientific research into curing illnesses. Appearance Physically, Blood appears the same as his Base self, With the acceptation that his height seems to of been stunted by less physical exercise, leaving Blood at 5'5 over the 5'10 of Rock Howard. As well, Blood does not wear his trademark Red Jacket or any punkish clothes, instead preferring hand-pressed suits with wallet chains and close checkbook. He also has a Tattoo that takes up his entire back, Depicting a Goose surrounded in a blood red hurricane, with the text "信念を守る", AKA, "Keep Your Faith" In Japanese, Representing a bastardized version of his base form's Motto of his jacket, "Keep the Faith." Personality Blood Howard is much like his father. Cold, Calculated, and carries an air of authority about him. He is a great businessman first and foremost, able to make incredible business strategies to further the Blood Zaibatsu and The 'Spirits of Geese's Influence. In Battle, He is incredibly brutal and strong, able to rush down targets and strike at key vital points, as well as mocking the target by using there own energy to damage them. However, Deeper inside, One can easily find a man who wants to make the world a better place, and has the position to do so. He has a strict 'Do not hurt the innocent' Policy with his Yakuza, and He holds a great passion for the Arts and Cooking, often taking time to donate to artists and cooking dishes to share to his restaurants. As well, He holds a deep respect, love and admiration for his Wife, Angel. Story - Original Timeline In "The Blood Timeline" A Paradox Occurred in which Terry Bogard, during his climactic battle with Geese Howard, was killed by Geese Howard, and thrown off of the Geese Tower in place of him. With no fighter able to stop him, Geese's enterprise went on to take over South Town, and eventually become a Force to be reckoned with in the business market, rivaling even political parties. However, the most key paradox of this timeline, and the one that caused the most drastic of changes, was the Day that Rock Howard had come to his father, Geese Howard, pleading for the who was his father to help pay for the medical treatment for his mother. A Mysterious Woman had informed Geese of this day, warning him that his Downfall would be inevitable, if he did not help this young boy. And so, against Geese's own better judgement, He offered the money to help pay for his mothers medical bills, and even housed her in a hospital owned by the Howard Connection, in order to help her illness. However, Despite such great help and care, Rock's mother was only hours away from death. There was no medical science available that could save her. Geese, Seeing the Anger in Rock's face from being too late to save his mother, Saw the perfect successor to his legacy. He immediately took Rock in, Training him with a strict regimen of Business Instruction, Combat training in the Aiki-Jujutsu and Hakkyokuseiken Chi Arts, Along with home schooled tutorship in all education and arts. Rock became a Straight A Student with full graduate honors from Harvard by age 17. Rock, however, Raised by Geese's destructive personality and abuse, Had set his sights much higher than mere schooling and teaching. He seeked power. And so, Meeting his father atop Geese Tower, Rock challenged his father to a Duel, To the Death, to prove his worth. If Rock won, Geese would sign the company over to him, As Rock threw the papers to do so at geese's feet. Geese, Giddy to put his foolish son in his place, agreed. The two clashed for several hours, Weakening each other, Until Rock had delivered the Killing blow. In Secret, Rock had practiced a way to improve upon Hakkyokuseiken's Chi arts, to Combine it with the Desire of Power inside of him, As Rock would win by using a Alternate on the Raging Storm technique of his father. "Father...You're Predictable!" Geese's own Raging Storm was suddenly consumed, Countered by sharp, red energy's coursing around Rock's body, as Rock's own Move, The 'Bloody Storm' Surrounded, and slashed him apart into bloody ribbons, flailing Geese's skin apart, Until Rock leaped forward, Plunging his fist deep into his father's chest and destroying his heart with his own technique, a step forward from his father, the 'Rasetsu'. Geese, however... Felt no ill will. Infact, in those moments his body was shredded apart by his son, He felt nothing but joy. He had...A Successor. a Son he could admire and respect. Someone who would carry on the Howard Connection just as he did. Geese, using his last breath's and force of will, Quickly signed the turn over papers in his own blood, Pulled Rock into his arms, Embracing him for the first time as a father would his child...Before dying in Rock's arms. Rock held a private funeral for his father atop Geese Tower, and from that day forward, Changed his name to reflect the man he had become. He named himself after the first thing his step into manhood was in...Blood. Blood Howard re-branded the Howard connection into the "Blood Zaibatsu", And proceeded to use his influence and power to continue the Blood Zabatsu's corporate take over. However, When Blood had taken over the Company, Charity donations, as well as funding of hospitals had increased by 200%, In the fight against illnesses and diseases. Blood would eventually host a Tournament in the same vein as The King of The Fighters tournament his father had hosted, Offering a 10,000 dollar reward for the winner. After a long tournament, Blood was greeted by...a White Haired Wrestler from Mexico, whom joined because it seemed like...'Fun'. It was a Goofy exercise to pile drive fools. Blood, Agitated by how he was not being taken seriously, Proceeded to try and battle this White Haired Wrestler...And Lost. He LOST!? To a woman who's fighting style was 'Per-Fun-ctory~!', His training for years was being bested by a woman who was avoiding all of his Bloody Storms and Killer slashes, Landing him in Power Bombs, and even worse, Embarrassing him with smothering hugs and embraces mid fight... ...Blood was In Love. It was a shocking revelation, But all of his gruesome executions being avoided by a girl who, was just having fun was Sanitizing, and in a way, Completely settled him back down to earth. Once the fight was over, and Blood was all but out of breath from the most hellish of Marshmallow hells, He would ask this woman her name... Her name was Angel. Blood proceeded to beg her for a Date, Personally cooking for her and taking time to blunt his violent nature in her eyes, as her fun attitude and soft appearance helped pull the good from Blood's soul out into the light. Blood and Angel have been married for 3 years. Story - Paradox Rift Abilities * Raging Storm - Using the power of Chi, Creates multiple claws that impact the ground, creating a whirlwind of slashing air. * Bloody storm - An empowered and extra violent variant of Raging storm, That has the ability to Consume the energy of a target, and Deliver back powerful, Destructive Slashes that can cleave Titanium clean in half, and is particularly brutal and painful against raw skin and flesh, dealing Mortal Wounds. However, Targets who dont use any spiritual energy in there fighting style, can actually circumvent the damage. * Rasetsu - A Jumping Punch, that explodes Chi outward, In a Piercing Spear. * Yakuza Knife - A Disabling kick, That uses Bloody Storm Chi to rip a Tendon in the targets muscle, causing internal bleeding. * Bloody Reppuken - A Chi-powered Buzzsaw that cuts through the earth to a target. * Chūdan'ateminage - A Countermove, in which Rock grabs a target mid-attack, and bodyslams them into the earth over his shoulder. Often paired with the phrase "Predictable!" * Rasetsu Hanmon- A Similar move to the Chūdan'ateminage, However, instead of simply bodyslamming the target, Blood lifts the target by there neck, and pierces them with a Rasetsu, Before throwing them back down. * Bloody Rave - Blood pummels the target with a pierce barrage of blows, before ending with a full-power energy blast from his palms. * Neo Bloody Rave - Similar to Bloody Rave, But instead, the Chi Blast at the end becomes a flurry of Bloody Winds that shred a target apart, lasting much longer and deadlier. Relationships * Angel Howard - Angel is Blood's Pro-wrestler wife, and he loves her more than anything in the world. He will often take time out of his day just to call her on the phone and ask her how her day is, laugh at almost any of her jokes, and will most often brutalize and despise anyone who insults her beauty in front of him. And if they Hurt Angel? Blood will absolutely destroy them. Trivia * Blood is a shockingly good cook, and has even owned and operated several Restaurants that serve his recipe's, Known for having several Michelin stars as well. His favorite dishes to cook is Teriyaki-marinated Steak with double baked potatoes, Mediterranean chicken in Peanut Sauce and Jambalaya (No Sausages). * Blood has operated and owned Hospitals, Restaurants, Internet services, Banks, a personal Yakuza troop named the 'Spirit's of Geese', And at request of Angel, an Ice Cream/Boba Tea Parlor close to her work place. * Blood Loves his wife so much. * Blood, as well as his timeline, is inspired by the 'Bad End'/'Worst Possible Version' Timeline. Category:Paradox Soul Category:Class Azure Category:King of Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Class Aka Category:Class Lila